


Challenge Accepted

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, First Time, Kink Meme, M/M, Object Insertion, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Whosoever shall succeed in sitting in deity J'red's lap shall thus be worthy of an immortal life as his consort.' - Jensen's competitive streak had gotten him into trouble before, but nowhere near anything like a giant, marble penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/89907.html?thread=35524147#t35524147) on the spnkink-meme.
> 
> "This prompt is pretty much crack. Outside of Jensen's city there is a great temple to their deity, J'red. At the center of the temple is a statue of the deity himself, seated on a throne and complete with a large erect penis. There is a legend that if a person can manage to sit in the lap of the statue, J'red will appear and make them a deity to be his consort for eternity. Many have tried over the years, but the statue's penis was just too big. Cue Jensen who is determined to manage it. Others watch on in wonder as after a bit of effort Jensen manages to seat himself fully in the statue's lap. As soon as he does, the statue comes to life as J'red appears in its place. Hot lap sex ensues and J'red makes Jensen his consort. They disappear off into J'red's realm, and feel free to have more sex after that."
> 
> This prompt was so ridiculously awesome and cracky, I couldn't stay away from it. Other responsibilities be damned.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“This is nuts,” Jensen mutters to himself as he enters the Temple of J'red, just outside of _Shakrata-la_ , their little city.

At first, it had only been a dumb joke between best friends.

“Oh come on,” Misha had said. “You really haven't tried before? Everyone has! Hell, I have!”

“It's a dumb legend,” Jensen had sighed, then mockingly recited. “'Whosoever shall succeed in sitting in deity J'red's lap shall thus be worthy of an immortal life as his consort.' Ha-fucking-ha.”

Misha had squinted at him. “I dare you.”

“No you don't.”

“I double dare you.”

Jensen had perked up at that, because not once in all his life had he let Misha double dare him and had let him get away with it. There was no way to start right then, so Jensen had groaned.

“You know that it's like, proven that it's physically impossible for a human to actually make it?” he had replied, not willing to give in without a fight.

“ _Almost_ impossible,” Misha had emphasized, “But okay. You get a month to prepare. But if you don't keep your promise, I get to take your spot at the _Sallawei_ next month.”

Grudgingly, Jensen had agreed, but under no circumstanced would he give up his front-row seat at the yearly music festival for a bet.

However, now that he's standing in front of the infamous image of J'red, deity of virility and luck, he finds himself at the thought that maybe he's promised too much.

Of course, everybody knows what the statue looked like. Clean-cut, shiny white marble with fine light pink lines breaking through, the impressive statue of a man with shoulder-length hair, dimples on his cheeks, long legs sprawled out in front of him, even longer, muscular arms on the armrests of the throne he's sitting on. Most prominently, though, the huge, erect penis standing proud between his legs.

The dumb legend says, whoever manages to get that cock into him and sit down fully on J'red's lap gets to be his consort. A deity, immortal, forever. Over the centuries, a lot of people from Jensen's hometown have tried to please the deity, brought him gifts and worshipped him, in order to be blessed with a child or with plentiful harvest.

The air is humid and Jensen already feels the sweat trickle down his bare back. His loincloth, almost identical to what every man and woman wears, feels heavy and scratchy on his skin, and a deep breath only earns him a stuffy taste in his mouth.

It's not unusual, undressing in front of the statue and climbing up onto the throne. People do it all the time. So Jensen drops the loincloth and takes the pot he brought, filled with a thick cream made from a _Potchua_ -tree.

The statue itself is only about an inch or two taller than him, now that he's sitting right in front of it, but the marble penis is beyond huge.

He opens the pot, takes out a handful of slick, milky cream, and spreads it over the fat head, coating it in a thick layer and spreading it all the way down to the base. That he has to use both hands to span the girth of it is slightly worrisome, but Jensen doesn't let it deter him.

Then he continues preparing himself. At home, he started with a few dildos made out of rubber, stone and glass, smooth and hard, just like J'red's cock. Huge ones, some even made by special order. For the way over here, Jensen wore a plug that held his entrance open, an advantage that he needs to make use of. The flared end of it vanished under his loincloth, but now that he's naked and straddling the statue's legs, it's clearly visible.

Jensen takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the few people who actually stay to watch him trying.

He slicks up his own hand and carefully removes the plug from his ass. It's about the size of his fist, and Jensen had barely felt uncomfortable wearing it. His training of the last month truly paid off.

Just to test the waters, Jensen reaches behind himself with his cream-covered hand, slips four fingers into himself without much resistance, then tucks his thumb in and takes the whole fist. It's a smooth ride, and Jensen's cock is very much in on the fun, twitching against his belly.

Without any hurry, Jensen takes another handful of cream and applies it to his insides as much as his limited angle allows. He feels loose and ready, and he can't let the tension spread.

He only notices from the corner of his eye that some more people are standing by, watching him. It doesn't concern him.

Jensen has to rise up to his knees to reach the tip of J'red's marble dick.

At first, he sits down on it, as if he would take a seat on a simple chair. The blunt end dips into his loose, stretched-out muscle, a nice, not yet too hard strain.

Again, Jensen tells himself to calm down, not to hurry, and allows himself to get used to the feeling. Only when he barely feels the stretch does he push down a bit, seating himself deeper.

It's inch by excruciating inch that Jensen manages to lower himself over the head of it. The thickest part, right before the girth decreases, feels like it's never going to end. Jensen wants to push down, just get this over with, but he also knows these things don't work that way.

After what feels like an eternity of pushing down, accepting the stretch, trying not to hurt himself, pulling back when the pain gets too much, Jensen feels like he's got at least two fists buried in his ass. It feels like it's tearing him apart and he's not even over the head yet, even if that is already more than most of the others ever managed to take.

Then, from one second to the other, the strain on his anus decreases. Jensen feels the dick slip into him, past the second ring of muscle, too, and then it's in, so deep within him, making him feel like he's about to shit a brick and getting off on it.

Jensen pants, groans out with the need to breathe, and only realizes now how long he's been holding his breath. The air is even stuffier than before, and hot, and speaking of, Jensen feels like he's going to burn up in a fire with how aroused he is and how stuffed full of cock.

He grins and huffs to himself. By J'red, he's loving this.

He loves every single inch of marble he's sinking down on. It's easier now that the thickest part is already inside of him, and Jensen just needs to be careful not to be too careless, literally, and slam down on this huge thing of heavenly pleasure like he wants to.

Instead, Jensen closes his eyes, focuses on his breathing, slowly, in and out, deeper, deep breath, another thrust downwards, more breathing.

When he opens his eyes to check his progress after what feels like half an hour, Jensen notices two things.

A large crowd has gathered around him and the statue, cheering for him or watching with their hands clasped in front of their faces, completely in awe.

And he's still got a third of the cock to go when it already feels like it's pushing at his organs.

Jensen decides to slow down, give himself enough time. That last part, he knows, is the hardest, even with toys much softer than the marble currently filling him like nothing ever had before.

This would be so much easier if it was a real dick. Jensen sighs and bears down once more, then stays the way he is.

Impaled, is what he feels like. Split open, literally. Stretched too thin. If he his hands would slip of the J'red's figure's shoulders, he'd probably never be able to get up from where he currently is.

“Wow,” he hears from somewhere within the crowd and recognizes Misha's voice.

No time to focus on that.

Jensen's mind narrows down to a mantra of _slow, watch out for pain, don't push too hard, take it. Take it, take it, just a little deeper. And a bit more._

When the cold marble comes in contact with the underside of Jensen's thighs, he's almost passed out from pleasure and effort. It takes all his willpower to carry on and not fall down with a dildo the size of a well-built man's underarm buried within himself. Jensen presses his eyes shut, waits for a minute more, then pushes down the last inch.

He's sitting.

His muscles are shaking, but Jensen can put his hands down and just sit with his full weight carried by his thighs and the statues thighs.

The cock inside him is still as stiff as it was before, and Jensen wants to turn to where Misha's standing, make him see that he lost the dare, when he feels hands sliding over his hipbones.

A collective gasp rolls through the crowd.

Jensen groans in surprise because the pressure on his insides is suddenly a whole lot more tolerable, the marble less cold, the cock twitching inside of him. The hands on his hipbones stop stroking over his skin in favor of holding onto him and grinding the enormous dick even deeper into him.

It doesn't hurt, which surprises Jensen.

His eyes fly open, only to find sparkling, obviously amused hazel-blue eyes focused on him.

“Oh, gods,” the newly moving and very alive statue of J'red moans out. “You feel good, so good. You're incredible.”

Jensen is speechless and the subsequent wave of adrenaline and arousal that shoots through his veins makes him dizzy.

J'red leans forward to wrap Jensen up in his arms, all the while continuing rutting his hips, rolling them into Jensen, burying his cock even deeper. He feels perfect, right there, just like that, stimulating Jensen's prostate just right.

“Waited for so long...” J'red murmurs into Jensen's neck, hot breaths tickling Jensen's overheated, oversensitive skin. “No one... no one as worthy as you... wanted to free myself, burst my confines, the second I saw you... my consort.”

“So it's true?” Jensen moans between two powerful thrusts that take his breath away. “You're J'red, and I... I'm...”

“You,” J'red emphasizes with a blinding grin. “Are mine.”

And with that, Jensen feels the giant cock inside of him erupt, and for once that's not even an euphemism. J'red empties a load into him that had to be saved up from decades, centuries, and Jensen feels suddenly even fuller than he already was.

When he looks down on himself, he sees the deity's cock twitching, still so deep inside of him, filling him up, making his stomach swell with the size of it.

“Come for me,” J'red groans into his ear, low and throaty, and Jensen can't help it.

He hits his climax without being touched, and harder than ever.

Exhausted, Jensen falls forward to rest on J'red's chest.

“And that's how you get immortal,” J'red chuckles.

“What's how I... what?'” Jensen stutters, looking up into J'red's way too cocky grin.

“The orgasm. Mine, yours. Those first two are the key. And now,” J'red lifts his arm, curls it around Jensen's waist to hold him close. “We're going home. To my realm.”

Before Jensen knows what's happening, J'red carefully places him down on a bed of flowers, in a world that looks too beautiful to be real.

J'red distracts Jensen from his surroundings with a gentle kiss onto his lips, lingering just the right amount of time. That's also when Jensen notices that he's still got J'red's dick inside of himself.

He groans in both pleasure and discomfort, but the latter vanishes the second J'red moves gently, his cock slipping and sliding through the copious amounts of come inside Jensen. It feels better than anything Jensen ever imagined.

“Too blissed out for round two, or...” J'red prompts with a dimpled grin.

Jensen already knows he'll never be able to deny those dimples anything.

“God, yes.” Jensen begs with his head thrown back. “Please.”

“Not a god. Just a deity,” J'red chuckles.

“Nitpicker,” Jensen replies. “Though you got a huge fucking cock, so I don't - _oh._ ”

“Which you seem to enjoy a lot.”

“... True. That's – oh... - yeah, that's. Forget it. Fuck me.”

**THE END**


End file.
